


Cocksucker

by shaenie



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strippers and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocksucker

**Author's Note:**

> For MSilverstar

Considering the circumstances, Billy is frankly surprised they'd even made it back to the hotel.

The stripclub had been Elijah's brainchild ( _"Dude, I haven't seen a naked woman in fucking months, I've forgotten what tits even look like, let's go!"_ ), and it's amazing how quickly things that Elijah comes up with seem to always just slip-slide out of control (not just _Billy's_ control, but out of all control, out of all _semblance_ of control, even), send anything resembling control slithering out of Billy's grasp like half a dozen greased marbles, or those water-filled rubber snake toys you could get that were just impossible to hold on to, the ones shaped like tubes that just squirted right out of your hand the minute you tried to close your fist around one.

First there was watching, and then there was lapdancing, and then it was like some kind of crazy multiplication, one stripper becomes a few becomes several becomes a whole bloody lot, like a mad scientist was hiding somewhere out of sight with a replicating machine, or like how single-celled organisms (and pidgeons, Billy has always suspected, because you just never _see_ a baby pidgeon) divide, fucking mitosis or some shite.

They were everywhere, and they all seemed to know their (Elijah's and Billy's) names, and it had gone from a rollicking good time to, oh my God, we're never going to make it out alive, in horrifyingly short order.

Of course, they had, they have, and Billy's never been so glad to see the inside of a hotel room, where nothing in sight glitters, undulates, or rubs questionable bits of anatomy up against him.

"Got your fill of tits, then, Elwood?" he says, rolling his eyes just to be sure Elijah doesn't miss his sarcasm. Elijah, still laughing, cups Billy's groin in his capable hand (Billy remembers just how that hand looks splayed lightly across the breast of a redhead in nothing but a white hat and white cowboy boots, how the side of Elijah's thumb had brushed across a pale pink nipple, how the nipple had pebbled with appreciation, how the redhead had cooed) and gives a squeeze, a bit rough, but in that way that's just right.

"Worried?" Elijah demands, and grins engagingly, gap toothed and boyish, in spite of the alcohol Billy can smell on his breath and the unholy glimmer in his eyes, which isn't boyish at all.

"Desperately," Billy lies, and Elijah laughs, maneuvering him backward until the backs of Billy's knees hit the bed. Billy manages not to fall back onto it, but just barely. "I'm not sure I'll ever really believe your professed love of cock again," Billy continues, shaking his head sadly. "It's not natural to be both gay, and a lover of tits, you know. That is firmly in the realm of bisexuality, at the very least. What am I to think? First you're gay, then you like boobs. What's next? Heterosexuality?"

Elijah snorts, and shoves him back hard enough that staying upright isn't an option this time. "You better smile when you say that, cocksucker," he growls, the gleam in his eyes brighter, more baleful, more intent.

"That," Billy says with a smile, and adds, "cocksucker."

"Damn right," Elijah agrees, and slides to his knees beside the bed.


End file.
